<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by AniH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718315">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH'>AniH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Domestic, Light Angst, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human Cas has a hard time adjusting to his new life. But his boyfriends are there for him to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Poly Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/">Diane</a> who was a big help!</p><p>This was written for the <a href="https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/">SPN Poly Bingo.</a><br/>Square Filled: Insomnia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping is the most painful reminder of his humanity.  As an angel, he used to meditate to turn the angel radio off and get a semblance of peace in the middle of the apocalypse. Everyone keeps telling him to meditate when he goes to sleep because it should help him relax. But it’s different now. His human brain is harder to turn off. </p><p>It doesn’t help that the pure fact of needing to sleep makes it a burden. He didn't meditate out of need. It was simply nice to turn his mind off. Sleeping, though, does the exact opposite to him. His mind races faster in the silent darkness than it ever could in daylight.</p><p>He tries to go to bed at a sensible hour. It's hard when they're on a hunt, but back in the bunker, even the brothers try to maintain a somewhat normal sleeping schedule. Benny just goes with their rhythm. Vampires sleep in daylight, as they don't like the sun, but Benny changed his habits so their awake-hours could align.</p><p>Castiel feels like trying is making it worse. When he goes to bed early, he'll just toss and turn until dawn. After a good day, he stays in bed with Dean and Benny, listening to their peaceful breathing. After a bad day, he sneaks out of bed. He tries falling asleep, but it doesn't work. What's the point of staying in bed any longer?</p><p>He's been observing Dean's beautiful face for hours. He makes an adorable view with Benny bear-hugging him from behind. Cas loves to play with the vampire's beard but he’s a light sleeper and Cas doesn't want to disturb either of his partners in their sleep.</p><p>He slowly pulls his arm from where it rests between Dean’s back and Benny's chest. He’s careful as he climbs out of bed. One of the few things that has stuck with him even after his grace failed him is his soft way of moving. He can still sneak up behind Dean without the hunter noticing. It’s as much of a good thing on hunts as it is when he wants to get out of bed without waking his boyfriends up.</p><p>He puts his feet into his fuzzy bee slippers and grabs a knitted sweater on his way out. The bunker is always too cold for him. Thick stone walls make it impossible to warm up the rooms enough for Cas’s liking. The only time he felt cold as an angel was in the river where the Leviathans got free.</p><p>He makes a stop at the bathroom before heading to the library. The other thing he hates about being a human. Such a waste of time to urinate so many times a day. There's nothing more annoying than the urge to urinate interrupting him during a movie. Shitting, using Dean's choice of words, was a pain in the ass. Quite literally. Sam keeps telling him to drink more. He drinks after eating but forgets it during the day. </p><p>He flicks on the lights as he steps into the library.  On some nights, he finds Jack in here. The boy doesn't need as much sleep as humans. Cas wishes that was the case for him, too. 4 hours of sleep being enough to function would make his life easier.</p><p>As the boy is not there to keep him company this time, he grabs a book from one of the tables and goes to the armchair pushed in the corner. They're helping a fellow hunter research a curse that was cast on her. Cas wishes he still had all of his grace. He could examine her aura then, to gain more understanding of the curse. His failing grace isn't enough for much. His injuries heal faster than Dean’s, but they have Jack to help with that so it isn’t as useful as it seems.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he’s been reading the book, but he keeps rereading pages. His attention keeps wandering away. His heavy eyes can’t focus on the text anymore. He doesn’t want to go back to bed, though. He'll just get angry at himself for not being able to sleep, which will make it even harder to relax. But he needs to try. That's what Dean tells him all the time.</p><p>He turns his head up to the ceiling with closed eyes. After a long inhale, he stands up. Passing the tables, he puts the book face down; he is in no mood to find a bookmark. Turning the lights off, he goes to their bedroom. It was once Dean’s room, but they radiated to this room instead of the other two men’s. It was the most lived-in and cozy.</p><p>Quietly closing the door behind him, he takes in the view his boyfriends make. Dean is sprawled out over Benny, almost taking up all the space that's left after he got out of bed. Cas glances at the clock before crawling in next to his lovers. It's past 3 a.m. He has to push himself up to Dean so he can fit himself under the cover. They have to go furniture shopping one of these days. He pulls the cover up to his neck then burrows his face between Dean's shoulder blades. Inhaling Dean's scent, he's trying to relax. Sleep doesn't come to him easily.</p><p>He hopes Benny and Dean'll let him sleep in the next day. Well, today. It's very unlikely considering Sam always makes them wake Cas up. Getting up before 9 is supposed to help him fall asleep before midnight. It hasn't been achieving anything unless making him grumpy is the aim.</p><p>As his arm starts to fall asleep, he turns away from Dean's back. Opening one of his eyes, he looks at the clock again on the nightstand. It's almost 4 o'clock. He considers going back to the library but his body sinks into the mattress so comfortably and he lets exhaustion take over him.</p><p>Jostling wakes him sometime later. So he managed to fall asleep by some miracle. He's still in the same position on his side, with his back to Dean, so it couldn’t have been that long ago. This time Dean has his chest towards Cas, with a hand wrapped around his middle. Naked feet patters on the floor as Cas looks up to see Benny heading to the door. Cas shudders at the thought of Benny's feet on the icy floor.</p><p>"Just goin' to the bathroom," comes Benny's low rumble from the end of the bed. "Go back to sleep," the whisper comes from beside his side of the bed this time. Benny's beard tickles his neck as he gives a kiss behind the ex-angel's ear. Cas pulls up his shoulder on reflex which makes Benny burrow his face into his soft skin even more so, on purpose this time.</p><p>He pulls the cover higher as Benny leaves. The vampire enjoys eating and drinking with them so he's in the same boat as everyone else in the bunker when it comes to the urinating issue. It's only an issue for Cas, according to, well, everyone else.</p><p>He's still awake by the time Benny comes back. Thanks to the fact that he didn't properly wake up, sleep overtakes him much quicker now.</p><p>~</p><p>The first thing he registers is the cold. He taps the bed beside himself and finds the cover. He tries dragging it over his body but someone pulls it out of his hands and his stomach drops. He hugs himself with his arms and draws his legs up as his jaw clenches. His knitted sweater makes the chilly morning air of the bunker more bearable. But he's frustrated. He wants to sleep more. He needs to sleep more.</p><p>The bed dips beside him as he hears Dean's cheery voice say, "Morning, Sunshine!"</p><p>"No!" he growls back as an answer, hoping the conversation is over and Dean will leave him alone, or cuddle him. Whatever, as long as he lets him sleep.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready. We're waiting for you," Dean says while he puts a hand in Cas's hair to massage his scalp.</p><p>"Eat without me," Cas murmurs into his pillow.</p><p>Dean sighs as he stands up, and Cas already misses his warm hand. He says nothing else as he leaves the room but Cas knows it isn't over. Benny will come next, or Dean will come again half an hour later. Sam will be the last resort. Cas would get out of bed just so he doesn't have to hear Sam's lectures about a healthy sleep schedule again.</p><p>To his surprise, he hears two sets of feet clatter into the room not even 5 minutes later. He has his eyes closed so he doesn't know who settles behind him until strong arms circle his stomach to pull him to the middle of the bed and then it tickles. Benny burrows his face into his neck while he's holding Cas to his chest. Dean climbs on to the space left and lays down chest to chest with Cas.</p><p>They're not only letting him sleep, they’ve come back to bed to snuggle with him. Cas relaxes between their warm bodies and hopes that sleep will find him soon. He isn't that lucky, though. Dean steals a chaste kiss before he says, "Sorry, babe, can't let you go back to sleep."</p><p>"You sleep in now, then go to bed too late again, then sleep in again, it's a—"</p><p>"I know!" Cas interrupts Benny mid-sentence. "It's a vicious cycle, I know!" He didn't mean to be so harsh but he needs silence to sleep. He doesn't want to have this conversation when he's so comfortable between his lovers, ready to relax and let sleep overtake his tired mind.</p><p>He’s heard it all enough from Sam, anyway. The first few weeks when he needed to start resting, he slept until noon. It's fine on occasion, but it's not ideal in the long term. He needed to change his sleeping habits, but it isn’t easy when it takes him hours to settle down his thoughts. It's hard to relax when your brain chooses the silent times of the night to remind you of all the things you did wrong. Being millennia-old, it could be things he did a century ago.</p><p>Benny’s arms grip him stronger while Dean gives him another kiss along with many others all over his face. After Dean puts his head back to the pillow, Cas slowly opens his eyes. Dean's beautiful greens crinkle as he smiles. That's when Cas notices that he pulled his own lips to a half-smile.</p><p>There's a hand creeping up under both his sweater and shirt to reach the soft skin of his side. It tickles as Benny's fingers barely touch his ribs while caressing up and down. He grabs it over his clothes then turns his head towards the vampire. Benny kisses him deep which takes him by surprise after Dean's pecks. These two must've forgotten to have a team meeting before the mission because they don't have the same agenda here.</p><p>He puts his hand around the other’s neck while dips his head just right for Benny to slip a tongue between his lips. It's an awkward position but the fingers trailing down over his stomach make up for it. There's a half-hard cock pressing up to his butt and the bunker's not that chilly anymore.</p><p>"As much as I'd love to see more of that—" </p><p>Hearing his other boyfriend, Cas pulls away from Benny to look at the hunter. </p><p>"—I'm hungry," Dean declares with a whiny edge to his voice.</p><p>"Me too," Benny says before he bites down on Cas's earlobe.</p><p>"How about we eat breakfast," Dean says while leaning closer to Benny, "and then—" there's a suggestive little smirk on his lips before he continues, "—we make Sam go on a milk run with Jack."</p><p>Benny grins at him as he says, "I like the way you think." Benny gives a kiss to Dean that leaves him adorably flushed and Cas can't stop himself from getting a kiss for himself, too. Cas feels the warmth behind him disappear as Benny lets him go and rolls out of bed.  </p><p>Cas’ lips are still glued to Dean, so Benny has to warn them. "Come on now," he shouts back at them as he leaves the room, "pancakes’re getting cold!" It echoes from the hallway.</p><p>Dean lets him go to get out of bed. He gives Cas a sweet smile as he extends his arm to pull him up. Cas goes with it but not without a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"'m sleepy," he says while he follows Dean out into the hallway.</p><p>"I know, baby." Dean pulls him closer by the hand he's still holding so he can kiss Cas on the cheek. "We should try out whale sounds next," he says grumpily with a barely noticeable eye roll, "those sleep better candles didn't help much."</p><p>It makes Cas smile. Dean isn't fond of Sam's ideas but Cas can see he wants to help. He feels so lucky to have Dean and Benny both. His smile only widens as they step into the kitchen and Jack says his good morning with a mouth full of pancakes. Sam only nods as he stands up to put the plate of pancakes into the microwave.</p><p>They really were waiting for him. Except for Jack, but he'll eat some with them, too, having a growing teenage body and all. He doesn't have time to feel bad because Benny pushes a cup of coffee into his hands as Dean pulls him down to a chair.</p><p>Eating is not so bad in the bunker. All those delicious dishes Dean and Benny cook them with the juices Sam makes are worth all of those annoying trips to the bathroom. Mornings are still the worst thing Castiel has ever had to endure, but it's so much nicer with his little family chattering over pancakes and coffee. Being a human isn’t all that bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to read what you all think about my story in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>